Kiba's first Mating Season
by Half-Blood Kitten
Summary: This is my new fansiction. It isn't a oneshot as usual and it is quite funny. There is one chapter so far but by Saturday I'll upload more...Pls:Review more and tell your friends about this...
1. Chapter 1

Kiba's First Mating Season

Declaimer: "_I don't own any of the characters. NOOOOOOOOOOO..."_

"_This is a story in which Kiba experiences his first Mating season. It's funny and I promise there will be a lemon in the later parts. And now here is the story_!!!"

P.S: "_The pairing is Kiba X Hinata. It's kind of strange to start writing normal love stories, when you like Yaoi. Well, let's see if I can..."_

Chapter 1

"The talk"

(_For those who don't know, "The Talk" is when a boy reaches certain age and his parents must tell him everything about sex!) __not that we don't know about it don't we boys_

It was early in the morning; Kiba and Akamaru were fast-asleep and snored like hell. But there happiness wouldn't continue for much longer, because his mother and older sister were sneaking next to his bead with a big plate of pancakes and an alarm clock. Slowly they put the food on his cupboard and turned on the alarm.

"BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…"

The sharp sound made the two sleepy-heads to open there eyes and jump with full force from the bed and land on top of the dresser.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO WOMAN? Ane-chan, YOU STUPID, JACK-ASS." The half-naked boy screamed from the top of the dresser. Akamaru gave an angry bark and

popped from inside of his hair. "Are you fucking trying to kill me?! GEEZE."

"Happy birthday, Kiba!" cheerfully shouted his mother and sister and took turns in hugging him and placing party hats on their heads. A strange feeling clouded the boy's mind. His birthday? Oh shit!! Today was his 15 birthday…OH SHIT!!!

A few months ago his mother had said that when he turned 15 she would have a very special talk with him. "The Talk"! The very nightmare for male tanager. More scarier than math homework, more miserable than cleaning your room, and even more horrifying than watching Naruto eating Ramen.

_(to all Naruto fans, please don't get offended)_

"And now, Kiba, since you are old enough" broke his trance Tsume "we'll have to go through something very important.

"_Oh shit" thought to himself Kiba, mentally slapping his face for not escaping in the night "here we go…"_

"It is very important for a young men to know how to act and feel when he is sexually aroused…"

"_Oh my god, she is nuts. My mom has gone nuts…"_

"You should always know how to please your partner and know how to protect him!" and with that Tsume took a condom that Hana was giving her. She quickly ripped the opening and took the sticky "thing" and showed it to Kiba:

"This is a condom! _(Oh shit!)_ You use it on your-…"

"-STOP…" the boy shouted with all he had. He couldn't hold on. It was too much!! "I GET IT MOM…you don't have to show me!!!"

"But that's important sweetie…For examples, tell me what you'll do when you're Mating Season comes?"

"Mating Season?!" didn't quite catch that Kiba "Wasn't that when an animal starts getting all "FUCH, FUCH, FUCK" and needs to find a mate too…..

His mother and sister nodded._ (Oh shit)_

"This is very important for a male wolf from the clan Inuzuka" continued Tsume "and because you are a boy and therefore live under the name Inuzuka there is something you should know…….

_(A few minutes later in witch Kiba's mom explained what Mating season for an Inuzuka meant………..)_

"_WEIT, WEIT, WEIT…"_ Kiba was practically screaming now, hugging Akamaru as a shield against his mother and sister "You want to tell me that I will "transform" into a dog? And I am supposed to find a mate this way????"

"You aren't going to be a dog for ever, silly" his sister said to him "This is just a phase that you must go through in order to become a man. You'll first have to change a bunch of mate's to find the one for you, though.

"What?!" couldn't believe his ears Kiba. Akamaru gave a howl "Change mates…you mean more than one…

(_Isn't he so cute when he acts innocent?_)

"Well of course, darling. How do you think me and your father met each other. I remember when he was so horny he….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ME EARS! My ears…I AM DEAF……….

And with that Kiba and Akamaru broke the window an escaped to freedom. His sister went to the broken pieces of the window and called out to his brother:

"Don't you want some breakfast…?"

"_Well that's for the first chapter. It's better than I had expected. Sorry for making Kiba's sister look so stooped, but I honestly think she is dump…_

_As soon as I get some reviews I'll start working on chapter 2. I'll try to make it a little funnier…_

_Ja ne…………………………………………………….. _


	2. Info before Chapter 2

_This is Hokorono, the creator of "Kiba's Mating season" with a very important message for you…_

_The next chapter of the story will be written and posted by Sunday…It is going to be called: "First transformation, full humiliation" It is going to be funny-I promise…_

_P.S- I am sorry for the mistake I did while I was posting the story 'HinataXNaruto" I didn't, mean it-the story is a Kiba x Hinata and nothing can change that…_

_JA NE…._


	3. First transformation, full humiliation

"_YES…YES…YES..."_

"_Second Chapter is finally out. This one will be better and longer (I hope) than the first one…_

_As always I am obligated to say that I don't own absolutely no one from the Naruto anime or any other anime there is… (Sad, sad, world…)" _

Chapter 2

"_First transformation, full humiliation_

Kiba was sitting on the soft grass, together with Akamaru and was panting really hard.

"_Shit that was close..."_Kiba told to himself_ "Really, REALLY, close…"_

"Arf!" barked Akamaru and put his paws against his muzzle.

Kiba maid a grin and scratched the dog behind the ear "You think so too, huh? Well I don't blame ya! Sometimes our family can act quite…uuurrrr…how should I put it? STRANGE!!!"

"ARF, ARF, ARF..."

"What Akamaru? My condition? Oh…you mean that I'll probably turn in some ugly pup, so horny that it'll try to…hmmm…everything in its way? Don't worry about it…

He stood up, stretched a bit and yawned up loud. It sure was comfortable here in the open. The wind was blowing softly, occasionally grabbing the aroma from the grass and redirecting it everywhere. With his sensitive nose Kiba could smell it even without the help of the wind. It was refreshing, calming and so arousing. _"What? What is this? AM I GETTING HARD?!" thought to himself Kiba, realizing that there was a lump forming in his pants. "Strange_..._"_

Akamaru tilted his head to the left and gave a loud bark. The boy realized that he had been staring the inside of his pants for much too long and blushed furiously:

"What are you looking at?"

"ARF, ARF, ARF!!!"

(_If you knew doggy, language than you would probably know that Akamaru just said "**You fucking pervert.**")_

"What? Akamaru you bastard! That's it!!! No dinner for you…"

"ARF, ARF, ARF…"

("**_No dinner…NOOOOOOOOOOOO……_**")

Kiba grinned at the horrified dog and said

"Anyway let's go eat. At least I will………hehehehe…

They left the Park and took a stroll to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. It took them more time then they had expected, cuz Akamaru had to take a piss at the nice, green grass, but eventually they made it…

And when they got there they got a big surprise. It was closed. And there was a note left on the close doors:

"_Sorry, we are closed. Be back in a couple of hours_…"

Kiba made an angry face and stumped hard with his foot. "What am I supposed to do now? I am going to die from hunger…What are we going to do now, Akamaru?

"Arf, Arf…"

("_Why don't you eat something else…don't act like Naruto…")_

"Arf, arf…"

("_That Ramen eating freak_!")

A grin appeared on Kiba's face. It was true that by hanging out with Naruto he had somehow gotten addicted to Ramen and now he couldn't eat anything else. And that wasn't the only problem. He didn't have any money in him right now, only a coupon for a free meal at Ichiraku's. (_Sorry if I spell it wrong…) _And it was still too dangerous to return to his room, his mad siblings could snatch him and try to explain the way that the elderly did "IT". It wasn't as if he hadn't taken advantage of Ero-sennin's porn collection.

"Well Akamaru, it seems we are on a diet."

And as he was about to live someone tapped him on the shoulder:

"What do you want? OH!!! Hinata? It was you…"

"Hello, Kiba-kun. N-nice day i-i-isn't it?"

"Oh, yes it is. What are you doing here, Hinata?"

"I just t-thought that I could, maybe, have l-l-lunch with Naruto-kun. B-but he isn't here. I-is he?"

Hinata was smiling shyly at him. Kiba felt something that he hadn't felt before. A feeling of anger?! Why did he feel angry towards Hinata for wanting to eat lunch with the man she liked so much, and every time she approached him she fainted or turned tomato red…? Maybe something wasn't right with his head. Although the girl did look really nice today. "_What? What am I thinking? This is just Hinata. One of my best friends…_ _Am I losing it_…?

"K-Kiba-kun?" said Hinata looking concerned at the boy. Kiba realized that he had been gaping at his friend's breasts and quickly turned his eyes to her face, turning violet.

"Sorry, Hinata, I just got…mmmm, _breasts…_no I mean…dozed off…what were you saying?"

"You are a-acting very strange K-Kiba-kin. I was just wanted to know if you h-had seen N-n-Naruto-kun?"

"No I haven't! He should be somewhere with

Gay-sensei and Lee and be looking at the sundown."

"Oh, I-I see." Hinata's face suddenly got very sad. She turned around and slowly started walking away.

Kiba felt very bad for making his friend miserable. But deep inside he felt kind of happy that Naruto wasn't here to make Hinata even unhappier. Every time the girl even managed to start a conversation with him, everything turned against her. Damn that Naruto!! He never did appreciate Hinata. At least not like him… "_What am I thinking? This is bad…really bad…I shouldn't feel like that towards her. She is just a friend!!!" _But a part from his anatomy thought differently. She was hot!! Really hot!!! Ant his manhood knew that…even if it was bad…

He continued looking at her as she slowly walked away. And then something unexpected happened:

"HINATA!! Wait, for a moment. How about you have lunch with me?"

The girl looked confused, but after a few moments a smile appeared on her face:

"Ok, K-Kiba-kun. Why don't you c-come with me?"

And he did as he was told. Kiba grabbed Akamaru and followed her. The streets of Konoha were full of life. People were moving up and down, doing whatever they were planning to do, laughing, talking and working…

The two children, together with Akamaru moved through the crowds, making there way to Hinata's place. It took them more than fifteen minutes to get out of the main street and take the way to the hut, but eventually they made it. Taking of there sandals, they entered the big mansion in which she and Neji lived with her father. It really was a big house. 100 rooms, 50 bedrooms, 40 bathrooms, 20 training halls and a huge battle ground, where everyday Hinata's father trained with Neji.

As they entered they saw them. The elderly Hyuuga was using the "Shadow Replicant" skill on a few shuriken's in order for the boy to use his special technique. When Hinata and Kiba approached them, the fighting couple stopped and looked at them questioningly.

"Hinata…" said her father as he handed a towel to Neji "I thought you said you are going out…"

"Yes, dad I did. But the R-Ramen shop was closed. Can me and K-Kiba-kun, maybe, have l-lunch here…"

Her father looked carefully at the teen, examine him with his creepy "death glare", then waved his hand in approval and returned to tossing shuriken's to his nephew. Hinata was quite used to the cold behavior of her father, so she just waved to her cousin and grabbed Kiba's hand as they moved out of the battle ground…

(_I don't know how come Hinata didn't blush or faint as she took his hand, but that's the way of life. In my case, if somebody tells me something embarrassing, or tries to hold my hand, I instantly turn tomato red…you can ask my friends if you want!!!"_

The insides of the house were as magnificent as the outsides. Kiba had never seen a house as big as that. It could easily accommodate half of Konoha in it.

"Ne, Hinata-"said Kiba as he lowered Akamaru down" Where are we going?"

"In the kitchen, silly! We can't eat in my room…"

Kiba's eyes widened. Hinata's room…the place where she slept, the place where she took her bath, the place where she stripped out of here clothes…naked...

"_What am I thinking!!!? Am I THINKING about Hinata…being naked...like without clothes? No way!!! No way…AM I GETTING HARD, TOO!!!_ _This isn't good."_

He shifted uncomfortable behind the girl as they entered the kitchen. His manhood was now almost stretching out of his jeans by itself. But this wasn't good. Why would he have feelings for her? Did he really have feelings for Hinata? Or was this just jealousy he felt because the girl spend more time thinking about Naruto then about him? Whatever it was it sure had to do something with his "condition". Maybe that's what was going on. His hormones were giving his "little doggy" some extra "help"… That's what it was…But even if that was the answer that wasn't good either…If he got hard only by thinking about one of his best friends it must mean that he was…in love with…Hinata…OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

There must be reasonable explanation for all of that. Maybe his insane mother and sister could give him an explanation. Or he could ask the Ero-sennin to explain it to him. Well in both ways it was too annoying…

"Here you go, K-Kiba-kun. A nice bowl of rice and another bowl of Pork Ramen. I was g-going to do this for N-N-Naruto-kun, but since h-he isn't here you c-can have it…

A small blush appeared on Hinata's face as she took a bite of her meal. Kiba was amused how cute she looked when she ate. Like an angel…a cute angel…

But as he was staring at the eating girl, sharp pane hit his lower regions. A pane that didn't hurt, but made him quite uncomfortable in the presence of Hinata. Slowly his jeans started getting more narrow for his taste. Small drops of sweat appeared on his face. It was getting hard to breath in the stuffy room…

"K-Kiba-kun, are you feeling O-OK…" said Hinata, with a worried voice "You look sick. Oh, wait a moment, there is a hair on your face."

She reached her hand to Kiba's face, her smooth fingers touched his skin, the pain returned with fool force to the boy's pants. This time a moan escaped his mouth. Hiratana looked at him questionably.

"Sorry, Hira…OUCH…something got in my eye."

Pretending to have something in his eye, Kiba reached with his hand and rubbed it. But then he noticed it. His palm was quite hairy. More than usual…

When he took a good look at it, he found out that almost half of his arm was covered in dark, thick hair…His eyes widened as he remembered what his mother had told him about his first "Mating Season". It was about to start soon. His first transformation. But in a place like that…with Hinata…NOT GOOD:

"Uhhhh, listen Hinata, I have to go."

And as he was grabbing Akamaru from the floor another jolt of pane stroke him. He felt as if the hair on his left hand was slowly approaching the rest of him.

"Are you s-sure you are O-OK Kiba-senpai…"

'Yes I am…don't worry…"

He quickly left the kitchen and run through the rest of the house, leaving a very confuse Hinata behind. Once he got outside the mansion, he put Akamaru down and stripped out of his jacket.

"ARF!!"

(_"Holy Shit…"_)

Almost all of Kiba's body was covered in fur; he had two cute dog-ears on his head, and a fluffy dog tale…

_("Sorry about that, but I just couldn't hold on…I bet he would look really cute like that…YES, that's right…I'll make a friend draw it for me…")_

"Well that's not that, bad" said Kiba as he waved his tale "And now to go to the veterinarian to have a check-up and then straight to my mom…I have to kill her…………"

"_Well that's it!! End of chapter two…It turned good, by my opinion, so I don't regret about anything… For chapter 3 you'll have to wait for a wail…I have to gather my thoughts and make my friend draw me more drawings to inspire me (_hahahaha; I am so bad…) _and until then you'll just have to wait in the dark corners of you're rooms and read some of my other stories. And remember to REVIEW…THAT'S MY LIFE PEOPLE…IF I DON'T GET REVIWE'S THAN MY LIFE SUCKS…………"_

"_JA NE……………"_


End file.
